<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caught in the act (and you're to blame) by bluezcherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241780">caught in the act (and you're to blame)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry'>bluezcherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Apologies, Hallucinations, Hypnosis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Frustration, implied anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz likes to use Branch's bunker to play while alone. It's <i>perfect</i> for making sure he doesn't accidentally catch someone in his music.<br/>Unfortunately, today the bunker was not as empty as he thought it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Chaz (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caught in the act (and you're to blame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaz played to the quiet of Branch's bunker. </p><p>This wasn't an unusual sight, especially lately. Chaz had become so much <em> closer </em> to the trio that basically lived there. Especially the troll who actually did make the bunker his home. He'd actually been a bit surprised at how well they'd hit it off... but he supposed Hickory might just have a type. </p><p>Because of this, he regularly came in and out of the bunker. It was a nice, quiet place to practice, when he didn't want to deal with cleaning river water out of his saxophone, or keeping an eye out for anyone he might accidentally hypnotize. </p><p>Or at least, he thought that there wasn't anyone.</p><p>Suddenly, a soft sound... no, a soft <em> moan </em> startled him, putting a slight pause and a sour note in his music. The moan shifted into a whine, and he began riffing around the mistake to smooth it out as he floated over to the source. He was rewarded with a sigh, which he followed to a small room he wasn't usually in at this time of day. </p><p>It was a small den, near Branch's bedroom, that was a simple room with a bookshelf on one end and a couch on the other. The back of the couch pointed to the door, at just the right angle that you couldn't see anything on it. Branch had come running out of the room dragging Cloud Guy a few times, after getting startled by the trickster sleeping on it. But this time, Chaz found Branch himself resting there, a book abandoned on the table.</p><p>And he wasn't taking a nap.</p><p>His eyes were glazed and half lidded, pupils going <em> wild </em>under the effect of Chaz's music. He had a loopy grin on his face as he grasped at air with weak fingers.</p><p>A small knot of guilt twisted in Chaz's gut. He was used to accidentally hypnotizing people in public, but he'd come to the bunker to be alone on <em> purpose. </em>Then he hadn't even checked all the rooms, just sat down and started playing. He'd assumed Branch was out at this time of day... but he was obviously wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, Branch called, "Chaz..."</p><p>Said troll jumped, surprised, and glanced back down to where Branch was laying. Still hypnotized, and he was reaching out again, though he was mostly limp and more successful in throwing one arm off the side of the couch. He called for Chaz again, voice dreamy.</p><p>Chaz gave a soft smile around the reed of his sax, relaxing at the sight of Branch reaching for him. <em> How sweet, I was on his mind... </em>he thought, letting a lilting sound come into his music, like a swoon. </p><p>"Chaz, please..." </p><p>Chaz frowned, wondering what Branch could be pleading for. Was it what he had been reaching out to, earlier?</p><p>Suddenly, another soft moan burst from Branch's lips, this time with more <em> heat </em> behind it. "Oh, hair, <em> Chaz..." </em>Branch sighed in delight, back arching.</p><p>Chaz blushed, <em> hard. </em> Oh. This was not a soft, sweet scene forming in Branch's head. This was something a lot <em> steamier.  </em></p><p>He knew his music could have that effect on people, but... mostly only if they were <em> already </em> thinking of something like it. Branch and Poppy had described a romantic date because of their mutual feelings for each other, with only some subconscious innuendo. For Branch to be doing <em> this... </em></p><p>"Ooh~" Another noise broke through Chaz's thoughts, and he shifted in the air, as if that would help with the sudden tightening in his pants. "Ooh! Oh, yes, <em> please..." </em> Branch's hips were twitching now, like he was following phantom thrusts. Chaz's eyes squeezed shut and cursed his brain for making that connection, thighs tensing. He struggled to force himself to relax, even as Branch kept making <em> noises.  </em></p><p>Unfortunately, his imagination ran away from him in the darkness behind his eyelids, and he forced his eyes back open, choosing an imperfection in the wall next to the bookshelf to stare at. He was sure he would have that detail of the bunker burned into his brain for the next few days with how hard he stared... but then he scrapped that. No, he was still too <em> distracted. </em></p><p>The noises got higher, faster, Branch making near continuous whines and soft <em> "oh, oh, oh" </em> s that made Chaz's head spin. He finally looked back down, and there was a sudden strong note as he practically <em> moaned </em>into his reed, seeing Branch's jaw slack with pleasure, eyes slid shut. Chaz's gaze cast across Branch and he saw the troll had pulled his legs up at some point when he’d been looking away, planting his feet on one of the cushions and practically lifting his hips off the couch, still thrusting at seemingly nothing.</p><p>"Mmmmm, so, so clo..." Branch stuttered, devolving into nonsense noises. His hands had made their way up, into his hair, arms sliding up and showing off the rough arch of his body as fingers dug into navy strands. </p><p>Chaz stared, cheeks heating more than they had already, and if he wasn't still playing, he was sure he would be breathing hard, possibly making just as much noise as Branch...</p><p>Chaz suddenly gasped, pulling his mouth off his reed as he finally remembered he could <em> stop playing. </em> He had been so happy with his music, and then so thoroughly distracted by <em> Branch... </em>he hadn't even considered stopping. He groaned, face palming. Disappointment ripped through his gut, mentally cursing himself.</p><p>Suddenly, he was distracted by more soft noises, though now they sounded more like confusion and... disappointment? He focused back on Branch's face to see him blinking away the glaze from his eyes, brows furrowed. He reached back down to rub at his face, as if to further dismiss what he'd seen, as his feet slid out from under him and his lower back landed on the couch with a soft <em> thump. </em>"Chaz?" he asked, voice quiet with drowsiness, rather than full of heat like it had been just moments ago. Though, Chaz could hear a gruffness from how much Branch had been crying out… "Were you playing?"</p><p>"Uh," Chaz stammered, and gulped, struggling to form words, "yes."</p><p>Branch shrugged, a small frown on his face. "Eh, whatever. I don't think you meant to get me." The purple that had been fading from his cheeks came momentarily rushing back, and he squinted. "Did you?"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Chaz shouted, and then took a deep breath, not wanting to yell. He held his sax close, and he was sure he had a haunted look on his face as he did. "I.. I thought you were out. Sorry."</p><p>"Oh." Branch blinked, still a bit out of it. "Nope." He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back... right where his shoulders had been pressing into the couch seat. Chaz bit his lip, shoving the sudden train of thought about that out of his head. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna... go read somewhere else."</p><p>Chaz shook his head, eyes wide and slightly desperate. "No, I can just go play somewhere else..." he gestured to the door, already drifting away.</p><p>"No, you need privacy more than I do," Branch insisted, leaving no room for argument. "I can just go read in another part of the bunker, even." He picked up his book and stood, only moving slightly strangely, easily explainable by still being a bit jazz touched. "See you."</p><p>Chaz watched him go, stumbling slightly at the door. He sighed, throwing himself over the back of the couch to lay where Branch had been.</p><p>It was still warm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>